


Mad Season: Come On Closer

by FalCatrecon



Series: Rich Romance [6]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: M/M, SEX!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: Happy Birthday, @warlockwriter!Lex snagged his portable from next to the computer and settled on the couch next to Griff, curling into his hip with a grin. “Yup, right there.” Griff resettled so his arm was wrapped around his shoulder and propped open his book with one hand as Lex powered up his game system. It was absolutely wonderful to just simply snuggle and relax into their own storyline.Griff was comfortable for all of thirty minutes. It wasn’t the book, it had absorbed him enough to ignore the twitchy feeling for the half hour. He fidgeted, shifting his weight to his other hip. He earned a mild protest as Lex had to shift too. He tried to read a little longer before sighing and tossing the book at the table. Lex gave a curious look. “You okay?”





	Mad Season: Come On Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/gifts).

For once they had an empty weekend. No assignments, no friends, no twins, all the chores caught up, nothing. Griff melted into the couch with a sigh, earning a kiss on the hair as Lex walked by. “I know, right?”

Griff smiled up at him as he picked up the book he was in the middle of from the coffee table. “It’s nice to be home.” He looked at where the bookmark was and tried to remember what had just happened in the storyline. It had been a few days after all. He glanced back over at Lex who stood staring at his computer. “What’s up?”

Lex snagged his portable from next to the computer and settled on the couch next to Griff, curling into his hip with a grin. “Yup, right there.” Griff resettled so his arm was wrapped around his shoulder and propped open his book with one hand as Lex powered up his game system. It was absolutely wonderful to just simply snuggle and relax into their own storyline.

Griff was comfortable for all of thirty minutes. It wasn’t the book, it had absorbed him enough to ignore the twitchy feeling for the half hour. He fidgeted, shifting his weight to his other hip. He earned a mild protest as Lex had to shift too. He tried to read a little longer before sighing and tossing the book at the table. Lex gave a curious look. “You okay?”

Reaching out, Griff hauled Lex into his lap and leaned on his shoulder. “We’ve been constantly moving, so I’m having trouble settling. You can keep playing.”

Laughing, Lex easily resettled in his lap, leaning against his chest. Griff watched him click around, recognizing at least that it was some sort of turn based rpg. It was less engaging than his book, so it was only a couple of minutes before his mind began to wander again. His fingers fidgeted against Lex’s stomach, earning a squirm.

Griff softly smiled against Lex’s shoulder, purposefully letting his fingers wander this time. He knew enough about the game that he wasn’t seriously hindering him. Lex swatted at his hands as he involuntarily retreated further against Griff. “Hey!”

The smile turned into a grin as he let his hands slip under the edge of Lex’s shirt. “I’m just increasing the difficulty level.” He smoothed out his light touches into firm trails, wandering further up his chest.

Tickles were one thing, but strokes were very much another. Lex leaned back, purposefully squirming his hips this time. “Well it’s certainly harder, that’s for sure.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Is that another joystick I’m feeling?”

Griff shrugged and let his fingers tease the edge of Lex’s pants. “Maybe, but I don’t think your game is two player.”

Lex clicked the button that put his system to sleep and turned his head to steal a kiss. “What, you want my software on your hard drive?” He couldn’t help the snicker as he tried to deliver the line with a straight face.

Griff grinned and ran a hand down Lex’s crotch. “It feels more like firmware.” He lightly kissed at Lex’s neck, nuzzling his sideburns. He wasn’t going to ever grow them himself, but he loved them on Lex.

Laughing in answer, Lex leaned over to put his game system down on the coffee table, purposefully pushing back against Griff’s hips again. Instead of straightening up to lean against him, he slid off the couch and turned over, letting his hands rub along Griff’s thighs. He leaned forward to use a thigh as a pillow as he let his fingers busy themselves with Griff’s pants. Griff stroked along his sideburns with a soft smile. Lex loved the feeling and would probably purr if he was a cat. He grinned though, as he finished the zipper and tugged down his underwear. One last bad line. “Lemme defrag your harddrive.”

Griff rolled his eyes, moving his hands to his hair as he scooted forward in his lap. “Lex-”

“Sh,” Lex interrupted him with a grin. “I’m a professional programmer, I know what I’m doing.” He ran a slow lick along the tip, which stalled the rest of Griff’s comments. Well, Griff did have to say he knew what he was doing. He buried his fingers into his hair as took him in his mouth, lips sliding along his shaft.

Lex couldn’t help a mental grin. He knew what Griff liked; they were similar enough in this. He flattened his tongue and pressed before purposefully attempting to say, “See?” Not that it was understandable considering.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Griff admonished with a breathy grin, the vibration of whatever he had been trying to say echoing through his cock.

Lex raised an eyebrow at that, and something else was mumbled, this time Griff was fairly certain it was along the lines of, “Watch me,” as he managed to take just a bit more of him in his mouth. He shifted his grip, trying his best not to push Lex further down or force him to move. He knew if he tried for control right now Lex would get obstinate. While fun in it’s own right, he wanted to let Lex do what he wanted.

Which Lex wanted to continue to talk as he moved. Lex knew exactly what he was doing even if he couldn’t quite see Griff’s face from this angle. The grip in his hair was certainly getting tighter, and he was starting to have to keep a hold on Griff’s hips for the occasional twitch forward. The soft moan he was hearing was music to his ears. He could feel his muscles tightening under his hand, so he backed off with a grin.

Griff tried his best at the vocal vibrations not to just take Lex’s mouth as his. He felt so damn good though, and he was sure by the touch of mirth in his eyes Lex knew it too. He was getting so close when Lex backed off. He had to take a long, shaky breath to steady himself. He loved the way Lex looked right now, slightly flush and his hair a bit mussed.

Lex watched Griff from his knees a moment, admiring him. He certainly painted a sexy picture, mostly clothed and very hard. He reached back out, running his hands up under Griff’s shirt and tugging it upwards. He followed it’s path, tossing it over the back of the couch and stealing a kiss from Griff. He settled in his lap, not quite pressed against him, still teasing.

Griff was sensitive to the point Lex’s loose shirt was teasing his skin. He yanked a bit awkwardly at Lex’s shirt, wanting to touch skin desperately. Lex easily lifted it up and over, this one not quite making it over the couch. Not that it mattered much. Griff tugged at Lex’s pants, wrangling the button and delving his fingers past the cotton of his underwear. He trailed along hard, heated flesh, loving that he could make Lex this hard without touch.

He paused, confused and curious as Lex began rooting around in the space between the cushion and the armrest. He triumphantly tugged a small bottle out of its hiding space. Griff frowned. “Why was that in the couch?”

Lex wiggled his eyebrows. “Did you really want me to have to go get it from the bedroom?” He trailed a finger around Griff’s tip and offered up the bottle.

Griff carefully took it, watching Lex stand to slowly work on his pants. “But why is it here?” He set the bottle on the couch to stand up himself and help Lex’s pants come off faster.

“Backup.” Lex abandoned his work on his pants for Griff to take care of and start on Griff’s since he was in reach. His fingers played over any piece of flesh he could reach and touched along the new bits revealed. Griff pulled him forward, catching his mouth in a kiss. Made enough sense for now. He ran his hands along hips and down his ass, his hands tightening possessively. He could feel Lex’s grin against his lips as he ground his hips forward, seeking friction.

Lex instead pulled away a bit, turning around and stepping towards the couch. He reached back and tugged Griff with him. He leaned against the back of the couch, pressing back against Griff purposefully. Leaning forward, Griff peppered kisses along his spine as he reached for the abandoned bottle. He just scooted it closer in reach, leaving it on the couch in favor of running his hands along Lex’s back and sides. He had an idea. He leaned close again, touching as much as he could reach, loving the way Lex shivered. His hands skated across his chest and along his stomach, drifting lower.

He couldn’t help the faint grin at Lex’s twitch as he purposely skipped past his erection and petted his hips and down his thighs. He knelt behind him, and he could feel Lex shift and look curiously back at him. He instead, to distract him, pushed at the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel on the couch properly. That earned him a breathy laugh and he kissed the back of his thigh for it. One hand ran along his tailbone while the other trailed up his inner thigh. The hand at the tailbone dipped lower, thumb lightly pressing at the ring of muscle. Lex trembled and canted his hips back in just the right way, his dick settling right into the other waiting hand.

He pressed his palm up and along, slowly petting. It was his turn to carefully take Lex apart. His thumb idly rubbed in a circle as he leaned forward, his lips ghosting along the skin in front of him. Lex softly moaned as his tongue joined the press of lips, teasing the flesh of his balls. Griff wrapped his hand around his cock, letting Lex do the moving. Forward into his hand, back against his thumb, his mouth encouraging both. Lex widened his stance, letting Griff reach all the easier. “Griff, I…” His hips stuttered and he reached down to stop Griff’s hand. “Please.”

Griff pulled away with a last kiss, reaching for the bottle. “Please what?” He knew the answer, but he loved hearing it from Lex himself.

Lex took a moment too long to answer and Griff knew it was going to be a smart remark. “I want your harddrive.” 

Griff rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh, though he was smiling. He smacked the ass in front of him. “Don’t start that again.” He raised an eyebrow at the gasp and rippled shiver from his hit. Well that was something he’d file away for later. He carefully coated his fingers and kissed where he had hit.

Lex couldn’t help his grin and smart mouth, especially with the way that felt. “If you keep that up, I might.” It didn’t earn him another slap, but he did get a press at his entrance a little rougher than normal. Not that he minded, pushing back against Griff’s intrusion with a moan. If he thought he could stand it, he’d ask for less prep. He wanted him now. Griff was slow and methodical this time, and Lex was certain he knew it drove him up a wall. He did at least add a second finger quickly, which told Lex he was just as wanting as he was. He couldn’t help the jump of his hips as his fingers unerringly found his prostrate, another moan escaping.

He reached out before his brain could fully abandon him and moved his shirt to cover the couch under him. It was half-assed but he sort of remembered last time he had to clean it. Another smooth stroke sent him trembling, and he pressed back against Griff’s hand, abandoning his effort. Griff worked him open slowly, pushing him so close. “Griff.”

“Are you going to ask right this time?” He slowly removed his fingers, standing up and coating himself while waiting for his answer.

Lex dug his fingers into the couch cushions and tilted his hips. “Please. Can I have you.” That earned him soft kisses up his spine and the slick weight at his entrance.

Griff pushed slowly, his fingers wrapping around Lex’s hips. He loved the feel of Lex around him, his muscles tightening at the intrusion. Lex’s moan was muffled by the cushions, so Griff reached out and tugged him upwards just a little. He liked hearing him, and Lex certainly obliged, another soft, “Griff,” escaping as he seated himself fully inside. He had to take a moment longer than usual; they really had worked each other up this time.

Lex shivered at the scattered kisses at his shoulder blades, wanting Griff to move so badly. He shifted his hips, tiny movements to try and get Griff to move without being obvious about it. Not that his small noises didn’t give that away.

Griff let his thumbs slowly massage Lex’s hips, letting him work himself up around him. He began to move, ever so slowly. Lex let out a satisfied sigh that rolled into a low moan. He loved the sounds he was able to pull from Lex. He sunk himself in again, his own soft sounds joining Lex’s. No, he was fairly sure he wouldn’t last long, not with what they had done to each other already. He leaned in with his next hip roll, hands sliding along hips and thighs. He settled one firmly around Lex’s dick, moving in time with his hips.

It was very hard not to simply sink into the cushions for better leverage, but Lex tried his best, knowing Griff liked hearing him. He just felt so wonderful, each thrust sending him trembling. Griff’s hand though, that had him lose most of his upper level thinking. He moved in pleasured instinct, back onto Griff and forward into his hand. He chased the orgasm he could feel building, feeling Griff moving just as roughly into him. It rolled over him and he pushed hard back against Griff’s hips, pushing him as deep as he could go. His fingers dug into the couch as he couldn’t help his low moan. “Griff!”

Griff pulled him as hard as he was pushing, helping bury himself, rocking his hips to Lex’s spasms around him. His had been building just as fast, the muscles tightening around him the last push. He could feel himself spill into Lex not long after his warmth had covered his hand. His free arm wrapped around Lex, holding him tightly in place. He left soft kisses along his back, just as soft words accompanying them. “Lex. Love. Beautiful. Mine.”

“Yes, yours. Love.” Lex didn’t want to move, loving the way Griff felt against him, in him. He slowly leaned down, letting himself relax against the couch back. His breathing finally started to be normal as his knees started to protest holding his weight like that. Still didn’t want to move.

Griff kept his arms wrapped around Lex as he slowly maneuvered himself to the couch in a clean area. He had softened enough he couldn’t stay in Lex, but he could certainly keep him in his lap. He nuzzled Lex’s neck, leaving more soft kisses in his wake. He watched Lex wrinkle his nose at the shirt. “You put it there.”

Lex rolled his eyes. “And I didn’t get the couch gross, which was the point.” He turned just enough to steal a long, deep kiss. “That was wonderful.”

Griff returned it with equal fervour. “Yes.” He couldn’t help twitching a grin and trying to wipe his hand on the already messy shirt. “I could tell.” He refused to let Lex up though, his other arm still firmly around his waist. He peppered a few more kisses along his shoulder, his teasing tone sliding into a low rumble. “You felt so good.”

Griff’s tone of admiration had Lex shivering slightly. He might have a thing for his voice too. “I aim to please.” He couldn’t help the snark though. It was just ingrained at this point.

Snorting in humor, Griff playfully smacked him on the shoulder. “Good.” He let his face settle at the crook of his neck, softly breathing him in. It was only maybe a minute later before he lightly nipped at the spot, earning a squirm. While he was still spent he certainly liked riling up Lex.

“Hey now!” Lex pushed at the arm around his waist. “If you’re going to start that I think it’s shower time.” He tried to get up, but the arm was still firmly holding him down.

“You said you were mine so…” He tightened his hold. “Mine.” The pressure earned him a squeak, so he let up a bit. A smack to his arm got him to sigh. “Alright fine.” He let Lex up before standing up himself. “I’ll scrub your back.”

Lex turned and kissed Griff again before dragging him towards the bathroom, snagging the gross shirt on the way. It needed a bath too. “Yes! Back scrubs!” He turned to grin back at Griff as he reached the door. “Did that get rid of your restlessness?”

Griff snorted, following him into the bathroom. “I don’t know yet.” He stole a quick kiss. “We’ll see after the shower.”


End file.
